the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
CommentJack
CommentJack is a Chilean commentator that debuted on September 6, 2015. He is infamous for his panned commentaries and his huge fanboyism towards TheMysteriousMrEnter. He stopped making commentaries in February 2016, but returned on May 1, 2016 to positive reception. However, it started to go down again when he commentated on George Raccoon and Illiniguy34. He has later stepped away once again to work on his main channel Promateur Ent. but is bound to come back every now and then. Avatars * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Main * Jack (OC) Main * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) since 8th commentary * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Bubsy (Bubsy) * Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) * Peacock (Skullgirls) People that commentated on him * Dicaprio Delorean (twice) * Halofan HP00 (quadrice) * MacboyReducx (twice) * B.Z Uscuro (twice) * Shon Hallman * MegaDoopTV (removed, reuploaded) * Derterifii * Future Blood * Alc Sonder (twice) * Mr.Coolguy32 (private) * Jman 0808 (removed) * DareDevilledEggs * Dext3r's L4b * Dale Rockman (twice) * Nihilistic Snake (twice) * TVBCrap (removed) * The Real CommentJack (removed) * Blaze The Movie Fan * Pxstelpeach and Red Ko (removed) * 8363MTR * DynamoTheDum (thrice) * Jacob Jones * Schomes * Mike the Dudeman * SereousGamer33 (twice) * JesusWithBazookas79 (removed) * Ephrom Josine * Akriloth2160 * Ihavenolife The King * TheNationofJohnnyK * Skyrim1275 (removed) * SGT TUBA * Chidi the Litleo (removed) * Dan-dragon star1988 (five times) * All Hail Chappie * Mindoutofsync * Senpai Mav (removed) * Doodletones (thrice) * Kristal Colt * UTubeDude2 (removed, reuploaded) * Shades Comments (removed) * Rayrulez96 (unlisted) * Eddy The Scammer * George Raccoon * Dicksponge Ent. * Some Funny Meme * Boonslayer People he commentated on * Benthelooney (twice) * Clay Claymore (twice) * ToonBoomAnimation * Dicaprio Delorean (twice) * Mike J. * IwateCommentary * TheMooch78 * 8363MTR and DynamoTheDum * ElectricDragon505/AniMat (April Fools) * KB Bandicoot * George Raccoon and Illiniguy34 * Dirtbikeredden * Doodletones * Headbanger142/The Hardcore Kid * That7thBloodyDragon * Phantom Strider Controversies Clay Claymore One of CommentJack's earliest and arguably most notable dramas is his commentaries on controversial commentator Clay Claymore. His first commentary on Clay was also the first video where he defended MrEnter, with Clay's video being a commentary on MrEnter's review of the Powerpuff Girls episode, Girls Gone Mild. CommentJack's video received a negative reception due to poor points which failed to justify MrEnter's complaints, which came off to many as fanboyism. Dicaprio Delorean Ex-commentator Dicaprio Delorean decided to make a commentary on CommentJack's initial commentary on Clay Claymore. Furious, CommentJack made a response commentary claiming that Dicaprio's video is the source of hate regarding said Clay Claymore commentary and accused Dicaprio of sexual harassment when she jokingly told CommentJack to put his "fanboy boner" away. The commentary received a negative reception due to his ridiculous claims and some of his points being barely audible. MacboyReducx Commentator MacboyReducx also made a commentary on CommentJack's initial commentary on Clay Claymore. While CommentJack didn't seem to show much reaction to it, he later went on to commentate on a video on Macboy's second channel, IwateCommentary, entitled The Logic of MrEnter, where Macboy explains why he lost interest in MrEnter's videos and pointed out problems with things that MrEnter would complain about in his reviews. As with his Clay Claymore commentary, the commentary received a negative reaction for not only using poor points to defend Enter, but also for parroting Enter in an attempt to refute Macboy. Later on, Macboy himself went on to make a response commentary to said video. 8363MTR and DynamoTheDum CommentJack made a review on the Regular Show episode Meat Your Maker, where he claimed that Mordecai's anger at Rigby was unjustified and claimed Mordecai was just as much in fault as Rigby for the events that happened in the episode, despite Rigby being the one solely responsible for the conflicts within the episode. Commentators 8363MTR and DynamoTheDum made a co-op on the review, not only pointing this out, but also noted other problems such as CommentJack's vague use of media clips. However, at one point CommentJack talked about MrEnter's rule of accidents not being accidents if they happen more than once, which was intended as a joke. However, due to his tone sounding little to any different from his usual tone, the commentators believed he was being serious. Infuriated, CommentJack called a MTR a "deaf fuck" and made a commentary on the co-op out of blind anger, claiming that they should have known he was being sarcastic due to his avatar choice in the section. Dynamo made a commentary on his response, further explaining that his tone and delivery is much more important and should be the main priority when making a joke. Afterward, CommentJack said that he would no longer make commentaries on commentaries directed to him. KB Bandicoot KB made a commentary on MrEnter's Review of HHPAY. Which was him randomly calling him a "hypocrite" and "biased" with almost no context. CommentJack made a video on it and was considered one of his best commentaries. However, at one point KB flipped out at Enter's Update at the end. Despite being delivered in a formal manner, KB had a mental breakdown. Ending with his "Double Standards" on warnings. His lack of logic infuriated CommentJack. Not only pointing out KB's overreaction, but also saying his thumbnail is hard to watch. Implying he's no better than Enter. George Raccoon CommentJack asked commentator and artist George Raccoon to draw an avatar portrait of him, which George did not want to do. It quickly escalated to CommentJack angrily claiming that George owed him a drawing and eventually blocking George on Twitter for no reason. CommentJack eventually made a commentary on George's co-op with Illiniguy34 on Halofan hp00. While he constantly denies that he made the commentary to spite George into drawing him, many doubt this due to CommentJack's hostile behavior towards George in the video, such as claiming that George had not improved since he made the video along with CommentJack seeming to grasp for nonexistent points. After DynamoTheDum did his commentary on CommentJack, George did a commentary on CommentJack's video. Trivia * His most infamous moment is considered to be his misunderstanding of a joke for "sexual harassment" in his third commentary. * In his eyes, Tails is the only good Sonic character. * He loathed the way he said "character" in his eleventh commentary. * The main reason to call his channel "CommentJack" is to rip SuperFunnyBros off. He is no longer interested and somewhat blames him for how he came up such abomination. * Even though he lives in Gran Santiago de Chile, some people think he's a Mexican. * He loves "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" and plans to make a sequel in the late 2020s. * When he grows up, he wants to be an animation director. * He hates Donald Trump for his anti-Mexican views. * Shades Comments and UTubeDude2 are the only ones who regretted doing commentaries on him. * He has an unnecessary grudge towards George Raccoon solely because George refused to draw him twice because of his reputation, and he blocked George on Twitter in September of 2016 without ever giving him a direct reason as to why. Links * His YouTube channel * His main channel * His second channel Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2015 Category:Reviewer